harrypotterfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Jacob Dion (Hogwarts Mystery)
Jacob Leonard Argent (29 November, 1967) was a pureblood wizard, the son of Tristan and Selene Argent and the older brother of Elaine Argent. He attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry from 1979 until 1984 when he got expelled because he put students in grave danger during his search for The Cursed Vaults. Soon after his expulsion he ran away. Biography Childhood Jacob Leonard Argent was born on 29 November, 1967 on the 45th birthday of his deceased grandfather to Tristan Argent and his wife, at the Argent Manor in London, England. He had a younger sister, Elaine. He had a strict but loving family and his childhood years were quiet. He used to get in trouble for not respecting the rules and dragged his sibling into his adventures as well. He was homeschooled by his mother. His best friend and partner in crime was his sister, Ella. They used to do everything together. His father was a famous Curse Breaker so he didn't see him often but he wanted to be just like him.His father eventually died when he was 14 during a dangerous mission in the Pyramids of Giza,Egypt. Hogwarts Years Jacob attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry from 1979 until 1984. He was sorted into Ravenclaw, just like his father. He was a bright student and was gifted in every class. However, around his 2nd year, Jacob begun searching for the fabled Cursed Vaults, breaking all sorts of school rules and endangering the entire school in the process. Eventually he got expelled from Hogwarts on April 7,1984. Although the exact consequences of his search are not widely known, his former peers and later students alike would discuss it long afterwards, chief among the many rumours being that he unleashed several curses upon the school, and even was cursed himself and that he eventually went mad. Ultimately, however, he was expelled from school. His expulsion was covered in the Daily Prophet. Disappearance After his expulsion he went home on April 8th. He got into a huge fight with his mother and later that day around 21:30 he ran away from home.His disappearance was a mystery no one could have solved. His younger sister spent her whole Hogwarts years to find him but when she did, it was too late. Magical abilities and skills * Charms: Professor Flitwick, the school's Charms Master, claimed Jacob had been one of his most gifted students, meaning he was very proficient with more or less all the charms in that the curriculum had to offer up until his expulsion. His spellwork would have to be very sophisticated and strong indeed, for him to be able to locate and deal with the Cursed Vaults. * Transfiguration: Jacob was proficient in transfiguration, as he was capable of transfiguring his notebook in the form of a black feather to keep other suspicious parties from seeing it's contents, a method of concealment that would later be duplicated by R when this individual began leaving messages to different residents of Hogwarts. * Flying: In their very first lesson with Madam Hooch, one of the classmates of Elaine mentions that they had heard he was a "fairly good flyer". His skill on a broom would have to be very impressive indeed, if this was the manner in which he entered and exited the Forbidden Forest to find one of the vaults and leave afterwards safely, a feat that was very notoriously difficult and required an impressive amount of control. * Herbology: Professor Sprout noted that Jacob had been among her favourite students, implying he was quite gifted and skilled in Herbology. Personality As a child,Jacob was mischievous and adventurous.He was described as intelligent, too ambitious for his own good, charming and sarcastic. He cared for those he loved deeply but as he went deeper into The Cursed Vaults he lost his kind behavior and became distant and rude.Some say he became insane after The Cursed Vaults but no one really knows. He was a very good student, he was even thought to be a prefect one day. His ambition was his greatest enemy for it destroyed his own life. Physical Appearance Jacob was tall, had a freckled face and beautiful ocean blue eyes. He was the one that resembled his father the most. He was indeed handsome having dark brown hair and a muscular body. Relationships Family He used to be very close to his family being very fond of them. He idolized his father and loved his mother. He loved his siblings very much. But after The Cursed Vaults he became distant towards his family and little by little he became to only care about himself. Friends Olivia Green: They met on the Hogwarts Express and became best friends quickly. They remained friends even after his search for The Cursed Vaults and helped him. She was deeply affected by his disappearance. '''Duncan Ashe: '''Jacob and Duncan were friends from their first year until his death in 1982.Duncan Ashe died while attempting to brew a particularly dangerous potion as part of the effort to access another Cursed Vault, and has blamed Jacob for his death ever since.Jacob's younger sister interacts with Duncan Ashe while looking for the Marauder’s Map, a magical map that shows the location and names of everyone in Hogwarts. Ashe is hostile towards her due to his dislike of Jacob, and reveals that the mysterious R was actively working with the two of them to find all of the Cursed Vaults at Hogwarts. Etymology Jacob comes from old Testament patriarch, son of Isaac and Rebecca and father of the founders of the twelve tribes, from Late Latin Iacobus, from Greek Iakobos, from Hebrew Ya'aqobh, literally "one that takes by the heel; a supplanter" (Genesis xxv.26), a derivative of 'aqebh "heel." The most popular name for boys born in the U.S. from 1999 through 2008. Jacob's ladder, in various transferred uses from 1733, is from Genesis xxviii.12. In Spanish as Jago, Iago, also Diego; with alterations as Italian Giacomo, James, and (contracted) Spanish Jaime. Jacob's middle name,Leonard comes from French Léonard, Old French Leonard, from German Leonhard, from Old High German *Lewenhart, literally "strong as a lion," from lewo (from Latin Leo, see lion) + hart"hard" (from PIE root *kar- "hard"). Argent comes from Middle English argent, from Old French argent (“silver”), from Latin argentum (“white money, silver”). Trivia * He is asexual. * He had an owl named Sasha. * His favorite subjects were: Flying, Charms, Transfiguration, and Defense against The Dark Arts. * His favorite muggle band was The Beatles. * He played the guitar. Category:Males Category:Hogwarts students Category:Hogwarts Mystery Category:Ravenclaws Category:Ravenclaw House Category:Ravenclaws Quidditch Team Category:The Cursed Vaults Category:Pure-bloods